Black Death
by samredlamb7
Summary: Black as night. Deadlier than poison. Revenge is sweet. Death lurks at every corner as the kin of an old enemy seeks revenge. Will Firest- I mean Firekit, be able to save the Clans from the terror that comes to them?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed and looked around the camp. The ThunderClan camp. We were still recovering from the last battle, but life was good. I ran my paw over my ear, Lionblaze padded up to me. He was filling in as deputy while Squirrelflight stayed in the nursery. She was really expecting my kits this time. Leafpool was in the nursery once again as well, nursing kits. Crowfeather had decided to leave WindClan and join ThunderClan. I had excepted him, after all, he had saved Lionblaze in the last battle. I growled when I saw the cat behind Lionblaze. It was Tigerheart, my nephew.

"I found this one sneaking around the border," Lionblaze growled. "Up to no good again I suppose."

"If your thinking I'm a traitor you're wrong!" Tigerheart spat at my foster-son.

"No one thinks you're a traitor," I mewed calmly. "Now Tigerheart, what brings you here?"

"Well, I-I w-was won-wondering if I co-could maybepossiblyjoinThunderClan?" He stammered, looking down at his paws. _He wants to join ThunderClan? Why would he want to do that..._

"May I ask why?" I pressed, I still didn't know if I could fully trust him.

"I..." he trailed off, looking around the camp. He spotted Dovewing, her belly round with unborn kits, and purred. He looked back at me.

"Is that enough of an answer for you?" he asked. I nodded, amused. It seemed like a lot of different Clan cats seemed to be smitten with ThunderClan warriors.

"Very well." I jumped up onto the highledge and beckoned for him to follow me.

"May all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highledge for a Clan meeting!" I yowled. I sat patiently as I waited for the cats to gather. Dovewing padded out of the nursery, her eyes widening when she saw Tigerheart. She quickly looked away, I suspected she didn't want any cat to figure out her secret.

"Why is this ShadowClan cat here!" spat Dustpelt from the elder's den. He was more prickly than ever after Ferncloud's death.

"He has asked to join ThunderClan, and I have allowed him to come," I replied cooly.

"What have we become!" spat Spiderleg, siding with his father. "Letting a bunch of other Clan cats come over to our side of the border! Why does he want to be here any ways?"

"Because my heart lies with one here!" spat Tigerheart back. "And I would do anything for her!" The Clan grew silent and backed away, waiting for that cat to step forward. If the cat was brave enough to do it in front of everyone, that cat and their mate would be accepted. Dovewing rushed forward, purring. Cats murmured in surprise, but accepted it. No cat questioned Dovewing's loyalty. Only Bumblestripe was angry. He stormed out of camp.

"Bumblestripe!" cried Icecloud. "Wait!" Dovewing shook her head. Every cat but Bumblestripe could see that Icecloud had feelings for him.

"The meeting is now over," I called to the remaining cats. Just then, a yowl was heard from the nursery.

"Squirrelflight is kitting!" yowled Jayfeather. I fainted right then and there.

~ Line ~

I woke several hours later to the sounds of pure agony. I jumped up and raced to the nursery, where Squirrelflight was going through the last part of her kitting. I closed my eyes, unable to watch. Soon, little mews were ringing in my ears. _My _kits had finally entered the world. I looked down, there was a bright ginger tom, a light brown tabby she-cat, and a white she-cat with silver paws, muzzle, and tail tip.

"They're perfect," Squirrelflight.

"What should we name them?" I asked.

"Firekit for the tom," Squirrelflight responded in an instant. I purred.

"That's just what I was thinking! How about Mintkit for the little tabby?" I asked.

"How sweet!" Squirrelflight replied. "And how about Featherkit for the white-and-silver she-cat?"

"Wonderful," I purred. "I'm so proud of you love. They'll be great you know."

"Yes," replied my mate. "Of course they will be." Suddenly, Firekit mewed loudly, and blinked open his eyes. I gasped.

"Bramblestar..." breathed my mate. "You don't think..."

"Yes," I replied solemnly. "I do. We've seen it before."

"Cinderheart," Squirrelflight replied. I nodded. Looking into my son's brilliant green eyes, I saw not a kit, but my mentor, my friend, my leader. The legendary kittypet leader Firestar.


	2. Chapter 2

**K, I'm going to do an alliances for the kits cuz there are a LOT of them.**

**Spottedkit- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. (Leafpool and Crowfeather)**

**Nightkit- Little black she cat with one blue eye and one green eye. (Leafpool and Crowfeather)**

**Firekit- Bright ginger tom with brilliant green eyes. (Squirrelflight and Bramblestar)**

**Mintkit- Light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes; one white forepaw. (Squirrelflight and Bramblestar)**

**Featherkit- White she cat with gray paws, muzzle, and tail tip. Amber eyes. (Squirrelflight and Bramblestar)**

**Stripekit- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes. (Dovewing and Tigerheart)**

**Ruekit- Tortoiseshell and white she cat with dark green eyes. (Dovewing and Tigerheart)**

**Littlekit- Dusky brown tom with bright blue eyes. (Dovewing and Tigerheart)**

**Stonekit- Dark blue-gray tom with blue eyes. (Icecloud and Bumblestripe)**

**Streamkit- Silver and white tabby she cat with warm brown eyes. (Icecloud and Bumblestripe)**

**Goldenkit- Bright ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes. (Cinderheart and Lionblaze)**

**Moonkit- Light gray she cat with amber eyes. (Cinderheart and Lionblaze)**

**Flarekit- Light ginger tom with warm brown eyes. (Cinderheart and Lionblaze)**

Chapter One: Discovery

_I was stalking a plump mouse, getting closer and closer. I pounced! When the fight was over, I raised my prize with pride. I kicked dirt over it. I would come back and fetch it later. Suddenly, a butterfly landed on my nose. It tickled. Even when I shook it off, my nose still tickled._

"ACHOOOOOOOOO!" I sneezed loudly and woke myself up. It had not been a butterfly, but a straying tail. I growled. The nursery had grown too full since Dovewing, Icecloud and Cinderheart had kitted. I crossly looked around to see which kit's tail had disturbed my dream. It was Streamkit. I sighed, I couldn't be mad at her. I jumped out of the nursery to get some fresh air.

"Firekit!" called my father. "Where do you think your going?"

"To the elder's den Bramblestar!" I replied, thanking myself for the brilliant idea. And besides, I would be an apprentice soon and needed to know everything I could about being a warrior if I was to prove myself great. I sat for a moment, grooming myself. I was rushed into thought.

_ I was facing a tall tabby tom who looked a lot like my father and Tigerheart. He growled._

_ "I'll beat you Firestar!" he hissed._

_ "NEVER!" I hissed back. I fought him, and emerged victor, I was bleeding badly from a cut in my side. Lightning hit the tree next to me, and it fell, giving me time to die peacefully. I heard my mate wailing and cats trying to bring me back. In the distance Sandstorm whispered. _

_ "Firestar, the legendary kittypet leader of ThunderClan, is dead."_

I shot back into reality. I had thoughts about Firestar a lot. As if I _was _him. But that couldn't be true. I would _never _be as great as the great leader! I could never fill his pawsteps. I raced into the nursery, I would have to consult the elders on this. When I entered, the only cat awake was Sandstorm.

"Sandstorm!" I called urgently. She turned around, alarmed.

"What is it Firekit?" she asked, purred. She always said I was her favorite kit.

"Can cats come back to life?" I demanded. "Even when they're dead?" She paused for a moment, lost in thought.

"If StarClan deems them worthy," she replied. "It's happened only once before that I know of. Cinderpelt; she was crippled as an apprentice from one of Tigerstar's plots and was forced to become a medicine cat. She died saving Sorreltail and her newborn kits from a badger. She was only in StarClan for a brief amount of time, before she plunged back into the world as Sorreltail's kit Cinderkit."

"Cinderheart," I breathed. I then began to shake violently. _No! It can't be true! I cannot be... This can't be happening!_

"Sandstorm," I breathed. "I am Firestar." Sandstorm smiled.

"I knew you'd figure it out one way or another," she rasped. "But knowing you are him doesn't change your destiny. You were placed here for a reason. But you can set his spirit free to join StarClan."

"Firestar," I whispered. It was strange, adressing myself. "I set your spirit free." A shadow of me stepped out of my pelt and grew to the size of a great leader, he nuzzled Sandstorm and then bounded off to the sky.

"Goodbye love," whispered Sandstorm. She suddenly collapsed in a heap and began wheezing. "I'm coming for you Firestar!" She stopped breathing and stilled. Grief shook my body. I rushed out of the elder's den.

"SANDSTORM IS DEAD!" I cried. I then colapsed, me letting Firestar free was changing me


	3. Chapter 3

**K, I'm going to do an alliances for the kits cuz there are a LOT of them.**

**Spottedkit- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. (Leafpool and Crowfeather)**

**Nightkit- Little black she cat with one blue eye and one green eye. (Leafpool and Crowfeather)**

**Firekit- Bright ginger tom with brilliant green eyes. (Squirrelflight and Bramblestar)**

**Mintkit- Light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes; one white forepaw. (Squirrelflight and Bramblestar)**

**Featherkit- White she cat with gray paws, muzzle, and tail tip. Amber eyes. (Squirrelflight and Bramblestar)**

**Stripekit- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes. (Dovewing and Tigerheart)**

**Ruekit- Tortoiseshell and white she cat with dark green eyes. (Dovewing and Tigerheart)**

**Littlekit- Dusky brown tom with bright blue eyes. (Dovewing and Tigerheart)**

**Stonekit- Dark blue-gray tom with blue eyes. (Icecloud and Bumblestripe)**

**Streamkit- Silver and white tabby she cat with warm brown eyes. (Icecloud and Bumblestripe)**

**Goldenkit- Bright ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes. (Cinderheart and Lionblaze)**

**Moonkit- Light gray she cat with amber eyes. (Cinderheart and Lionblaze)**

**Flarekit- Light ginger tom with warm brown eyes. (Cinderheart and Lionblaze)**

Chapter One: Discovery

_I was stalking a plump mouse, getting closer and closer. I pounced! When the fight was over, I raised my prize with pride. I kicked dirt over it. I would come back and fetch it later. Suddenly, a butterfly landed on my nose. It tickled. Even when I shook it off, my nose still tickled._

"ACHOOOOOOOOO!" I sneezed loudly and woke myself up. It had not been a butterfly, but a straying tail. I growled. The nursery had grown too full since Dovewing, Icecloud and Cinderheart had kitted. I crossly looked around to see which kit's tail had disturbed my dream. It was Streamkit. I sighed, I couldn't be mad at her. I jumped out of the nursery to get some fresh air.

"Firekit!" called my father. "Where do you think your going?"

"To the elder's den Bramblestar!" I replied, thanking myself for the brilliant idea. And besides, I would be an apprentice soon and needed to know everything I could about being a warrior if I was to prove myself great. I sat for a moment, grooming myself. I was rushed into thought.

_ I was facing a tall tabby tom who looked a lot like my father and Tigerheart. He growled._

_ "I'll beat you Firestar!" he hissed._

_ "NEVER!" I hissed back. I fought him, and emerged victor, I was bleeding badly from a cut in my side. Lightning hit the tree next to me, and it fell, giving me time to die peacefully. I heard my mate wailing and cats trying to bring me back. In the distance Sandstorm whispered. _

_ "Firestar, the legendary kittypet leader of ThunderClan, is dead."_

I shot back into reality. I had thoughts about Firestar a lot. As if I _was _him. But that couldn't be true. I would _never _be as great as the great leader! I could never fill his pawsteps. I raced into the nursery, I would have to consult the elders on this. When I entered, the only cat awake was Sandstorm.

"Sandstorm!" I called urgently. She turned around, alarmed.

"What is it Firekit?" she asked, purred. She always said I was her favorite kit.

"Can cats come back to life?" I demanded. "Even when they're dead?" She paused for a moment, lost in thought.

"If StarClan deems them worthy," she replied. "It's happened only once before that I know of. Cinderpelt; she was crippled as an apprentice from one of Tigerstar's plots and was forced to become a medicine cat. She died saving Sorreltail and her newborn kits from a badger. She was only in StarClan for a brief amount of time, before she plunged back into the world as Sorreltail's kit Cinderkit."

"Cinderheart," I breathed. I then began to shake violently. _No! It can't be true! I cannot be... This can't be happening!_

"Sandstorm," I breathed. "I am Firestar." Sandstorm smiled.

"I knew you'd figure it out one way or another," she rasped. "But knowing you are him doesn't change your destiny. You were placed here for a reason. But you can set his spirit free to join StarClan."

"Firestar," I whispered. It was strange, adressing myself. "I set your spirit free." A shadow of me stepped out of my pelt and grew to the size of a great leader, he nuzzled Sandstorm and then bounded off to the sky.

"Goodbye love," whispered Sandstorm. She suddenly collapsed in a heap and began wheezing. "I'm coming for you Firestar!" She stopped breathing and stilled. Grief shook my body. I rushed out of the elder's den.

"SANDSTORM IS DEAD!" I cried. I then colapsed, me letting Firestar free was changing me


End file.
